plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2015
04:08 (Spreengtrup) : -pops out behind Nightmare Fredbear - HAI DER CRIPEE GOEE! :D 04:09 Nightmare Fredbear : WHAT!!! *punches Spreengtrup in the face and walks away to the bedroom with the sandwich* 04:10 (Spreengtrup) : ...BAI CRIPEE GOEE :D -hides in a cardboard box- 04:13 Ceeka : -appears next to (Spreengtrup) - Pessa-sa? (Translation : Found anything spooky?) 04:13 (Spreengtrup) : newp 04:13 Ceeka : Pe (k) -runs out- 04:14 CAPnCUTTLEFSH : *just sitting there while staring at the unfrozen subjects* 04:18 Naitmurr Ceeka : -sitting in the floor, looks exactly like Nightmare Chica - 04:18 meh... i wish i wanted that new chat with the themes and circle icons and sht 04:19 yeah 04:20 wb 04:20 yo 04:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ItWmn7miew my new theme 04:21 dat prename doe 04:21 lol tanks 04:21 mine has a magical gradient if u know what i mean o3o 04:21 ayyyy Puffy 04:21 (pacman) @pt 04:22 ayyy lmao 04:22 it's rly fking logic trust me m80 04:22 moen 04:22 raep* LEL 04:25 so..now what? 04:27 idk 04:27 any 1 here has Gmod? 04:28 my steam isn't working for the last few months so i abandoned it 04:28 explain 04:28 server problems 04:29 i fking hate my server 04:31 oh 04:36 what bout chu Puffy? 04:36 back 04:36 i have gmod kid 04:38 My mind is endlessly playing "Never Had a Friend Like Me" 04:38 oh 04:42 brb im fcking hunger rn 04:44 k get ur fud m8 04:56 I DON'T GIVE A FK YO 04:56 I'M A DUCK YO 04:57 om 04:57 lool 04:57 eatin hot doge 04:58 its squidding excellent (if you get the ref then holla) 04:58 splat 04:58 no 04:58 Squid Girl (an anime i watched long before splatoon was announced) 04:58 wot 04:58 damn 04:59 https://static1.e621.net/data/f7/76/f776379e159407452ede8739af95da5c.png NO GOD PLS NO 04:59 holu 04:59 just so i dont get in trouble by wmag 04:59 k 05:00 but true is disgust 05:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEpt_EIal-c 05:00 vines suck 05:00 quack 05:00 Carp : ikr all because you hate it i hate it now 05:00 explain bruhs 05:01 stork 05:01 wb 05:01 srry 05:01 hot doge is hella dilish 05:01 Can I puke now? 05:01 yes 05:01 Yes 05:01 ninjad 05:01 is that accident or... 05:01 i personally dont mind r34 and r63 05:02 i think its gud 05:02 k XD 05:02 but none is without sin r34sins confirmed 05:02 brb 05:04 k 05:04 bak 05:05 oi 05:05 OI GENDO 05:06 who agrees the wiki's theme is pretty bad 05:06 wmag wont accept mine though 05:06 EVEN IF IT'S BETTER 05:07 The logo looks like its made on a cheap 3-D modeler 05:09 hahah maybe mine in the future is even better 05:11 ikr 05:12 AND YES IT MIGHT EVEN FEATURE SOME OF UR CHARACTERS DON'T WORRY 05:14 and meh. some of them even including the retired ones i.e.: Morris, Soul or even Skelescout 05:14 :D 05:14 imma choose Dory and Plushtrap for the job for the 2 Non-PvZs in the theme, it's just a small pack for it 05:15 lel 05:15 and yes it will feature carp 05:16 IT WILL FEATURE ALMOST EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER. EVER 05:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDW-9yuBBjE Aardman used to do animations for Nick 05:16 yes i know that 05:17 AARDMAN DID HAVE A GOOGLE HANGOUTS COMMERCIAL THOUGH starting my childhood 05:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbG-6ReYjGQ 2015 07 24